Because you follow her
by blackeyedbandit
Summary: Set in the future. Arya and Gendry, travelling through Westeros. A cute drabble between the companions. Warning swearing and threats aimed at a beloved blacksmith.


_AN: Just a Gendry and Arya future drabble. Enjoy!_

Be cause you follow her...

" Are you really that stupid?" Her laugh was cold, but he could tell she was worried. She had folded her arms over her chest and her hip was jutting out; an utterly feminine depiction of unwavering will. Of course he had not expected her to embrace him for his notion but not physically kick him out of their bed, naked. He lifted himself off the tavern bedroom floor and kept his palms out in compromise.

"Arya-"

"Don't come back into this room until you get your senses back or I will geld you with a rusty dagger." She hissed. It was enough to give him pause and then reason that she would probably make good on her threat. It was one of her quirks that, depending on the day, was both a drawback and a turn on. They had been travelling together for two and a half years now. His skill in the smithy and his massive bulk tended to get the room and board quite easily and if not she was a rather persuasive merchant and healer. He had never heard her say where she acquired such talents but with Arya some things were best left unknown such as her opinion of children.

"I thought you'd like-"

" What you think I want to get all fat so I can't ride a horse?" She never let him finish this was only when her opinion was so firm that it was pointless for him to continue. He knew if he were smarter he should stop and surrender; maybe live a few extra years. But what were they doing? Whether in a bed or under the cover of a tree they were together, he would be down right lying if he had any complaint but recently he had been dreaming of a fatter Arya or and Arya with a child at her breast. Looking at her now, he saw why her house sigil was a wolf. The hostility was rolling off of her in harsh spring waves.

With a defeated sigh, he went to his discarded pants and pulled them up. She was in his shirt so he grabbed his jerkin and head for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with irritation. She would be irritated for a while. Arya liked to cling to her anger when she had it. He could get angry too.

"M'lady requested o' me to leave." _That would get her going_ he thought. The first floor of the tavern was almost empty save for a barmaid and an old man. The woman was buxom and matronly with big ruddy cheeks. Her whole body jiggled when a high laugh squeaked out of her. She sat on the old man's lap though almost completely eclipsing him. The two paid him no mind so he went up to get his own drink and left a silver coin on the table with a clink.

He was tired, his eyes felt powdered with sleep and his lids were heavier than any hammer he had ever had to lift. But behind his eyes he saw boys, strong boys with ragged coal hair and eyes of new steel. He saw wild girls with pretty dresses and pink budding smiles. It was a dream he knew but as of late he had found himself wanting to build a house not just a fire. Arya was an heir to Riverrun perhaps they could live there. Perhaps they could sail to Bravos, she liked it there, he could learn filigree and incarving. He would go wherever she wanted, do what ever she needed. He never thought that…

"Are ya wantin' yer cups filled?"

Gendry looked up from the table to see the ruddy barmaid looming over him. He shook the dream off him and the woman walked away, turning out the candles as she went. Gendry figured that was his cued to crawl back to his and Arya's room; by now she should be asleep and if not sleeping on the floor wasn't so bad.

He inched the door open as quiet as he could, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness, he made out the pile of furs and blankets where his little companion would be. She was always cold, her feet and hand little shapes of snow. She liked it when her would take them in his always warm ones. Sometimes she would push her feet to his back to warm them and to annoy him. She was always cold and he was always warm.

Slipping to bed he was careful not to disturb the pile of blankets. She was asleep and this was when he could see the rare sight of a peaceful Lady Arya in contrast to the little wildfire she was always. As he slipped beneath the covers her felt her shift and froze.

"Got hold of your senses now?" He could almost hear her sleepy smirk. She was used to winning and getting her way. His lady would most always win. An idea was crafted in his head and it was his turn to smirk. He wrapped his arms about her and enclosed himself around her. He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her.

"Never." He felt her tense, her little muscle constricted as they fought to contain her next wave of fury.

"You big stupid-AH!" she shouted. He held on tighter as she twisted and writhed. He felt his body stirring and remembered why she always won. He held on tighter and she stopped. He knew she would never give up but she was regrouping and strategizing. This was the time to continue. Kissing behind her ear, be began;

" I would spit in the face of every god if it'd make you happy-"

"That's stupid."

Here was where the plan came to its unfolding.

"You're right." Was all he said as he settled into her shoulder.

For a few moments he thought she had fallen asleep but then she wiggled, almost elbowing him in the nose, until she was facing him. He couldn't see but he could feel the scowl on her face like heat from the sun.

"I could have children if wanted." She finally said.

"Mhmm."

"I could… I just don't want to."

"As m'lady says."

" Why do you want kids so bad?" her voice incredulous. He kissed her forehead and shifted his arms around so that he was rubbing her back. He had thought about this for along time and his answer was the product of many times watching her when she was aware, watching her be Arya; the angry little lady who would sometimes help a mother round up her children. The one who was taught the art of water dancing but instead pranced away for the children until they were exhausted and laughed when one was lucky enough to catch her.

" I think I'd 'bout follow of the edge of the world if you wanted. I can smith about anywhere you want. I want to be with you for a long time." He felt her hands on his chest turn to fists.

"So. That doesn't answer my question."

" I make lots of swords and shields and helms. I can repair chainmail probably without my eyes. I've never had a family only a forge. I want to make a family with you. I want little wolf-children running about. I want to teach them how to work in a smithy, hug them when they cry and see their mother's eyes every time they look up at me."

She was quiet for a while. Her breathing not quite peaceful, she was thinking.

"Where would we live? Here?"

"Anywhere."

"Braavos?"

"Yes."

"Dorne?"

"Why not?"

" What if I don't want to live anywhere?"

"Then I'll build us a bloody wagon to stick all our crying babes in." Pulling her body parallel with his. Her arms wrapped up around his neck and she had her lips to his.

"Maybe that might be." She whispered to his jaw.

"That's all I want."


End file.
